


马尔克斯

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 隐喻是世界上最危险的东西。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	马尔克斯

蔡徐坤当天夜里发现天上多出来一只月亮，那仿佛是两颗流血的心脏在夜空孤悬，他被自己刀子般隐喻吓得不轻，为此又挨了顿打。

他早年丧母，父亲酗酒，时常将他打得眼睑乌青，如同一只鸦的蛰伏。他生得好看，十五岁那年父亲把他带到赌场抵债，那是他生下来第一次和父亲坐同桌，父亲坐椅子，他坐赌友的腿，每天被不同男人蓄满泥污或铜臭的手抚摸阴茎。十六岁学会口交，用嘴唇去取悦一个陌生男人，吞咽腥臊精液的姿态像是在卖力接吻。十七岁供贪得无厌的赌客免费操屁股，他身体被折断，灵魂残疾，开始学会用屁眼吸吮一根阳具，雏妓的模样。他难以判断这正确或否，只知道这些阴茎会代替父亲的手打他，令他在摇曳的灯光下无声流血与尖叫。疼痛留在身体里总比淤青好。

赌场里栽了晚香玉，晚香玉闻起来是烟丝燃烧味道，所以蔡徐坤闻起来就是晚香玉味道。王子异第一次见到晚香玉开就是那天，房间外警铃大作，花开在凶案现场，过于香，好不适合，蔡徐坤光着两条腿躺在血泊里，后穴含精，身体绽放，白得有种阴郁之意。月亮萤白色，弯而亮，像天空紧窄的阴道。光恰似水。

蔡徐坤从长梦醒来时有人在他头顶抽一支细长纸烟，烟灰扑簌簌向下沉，蔡徐坤嗅到他虎口有血的味道。王子异是作家，有一双暗沉眉目，善于观察。他想，蔡徐坤，如此美丽，裤脚被撕扯成布条，就自动在脑海生成譬喻句。他想那是广告下面印着联络方式的纸条，所以蔡徐坤也是一副待撕下的样子，摇摇欲坠。王子异把烟掷掉，暗火快烧到尽头，最后自己熄灭。跟我回去吗？好。没有哪里不好。蔡徐坤实际上并不知道自己为什么哭。

蔡徐坤打从那回来烧了两天三夜，不省人事，再度醒转是在黄昏，很大的落地窗，窗外有光透过玻璃洩下来，恰似水。宅邸杵落在淡水河离了喧嚣的这岸，太阳西下晚归，床头栽着很洁白的晚香玉，香气浓稠堪烈，他习惯了，也觉得是淡淡的，无所谓。逆着水看玫瑰色落日，一口一口把晚霞吞下去，斜晖殁了，月亮翻上来，白得发青，像晚香玉，他这次没有再看到两颗月亮了，也再不会真的有人来打他。

王子异夜里端着退烧药进来，才知道原来他早醒了，蜡在月亮底下看光淌进来，恰似河。蔡徐坤左颊的痣是针尖大小，睫毛仿佛旧影像里黛西的衣袂，神情很笨拙，像是一道阅读申论题的题卡。王子异试探他额头温度，烧退了，像是浪潮翻下去。其实夜晚水会涨潮，然而杯子里的水不会涨潮，还是喝掉才好。

蔡徐坤照做了，温和，美丽，笨拙。他把杯子递过去的时候安静牵住了王子异的手，温和，美丽，笨拙。温温的掌心翻过来，回握住他的，他却开始伸手解自己的扣子，露出一小片月白的胸口，温和，美丽，笨拙。王子异叹了一口气，故作引诱的矜持，蔡徐坤，身体也是含苞的晚香玉，被迫开放过，温和，美丽，笨拙。我还不需要你这样，王子异嘴唇贴着脸颊的那颗痣讲话，像小口抿一支玫瑰烟。替他系好衣服，揶好被子，早些休息，不要着凉，又开始唠叨，明天我再来看看你。之后很匆忙地走了。

蔡徐坤横在月光底下含苞，温和，美丽，笨拙。救他回来不就是为春宵，然而那样子分明是情愿等他自己吐华。等春来。左颊还很热，实在想不懂，遂不想了，欲闭上眼睛却没有睡意，干脆睁大了，任凭光流淌过去，温和，美丽，笨拙。光恰似水。

王子异说第二天要来找他却没有赴约，晨起床边放了早餐，生菜，草莓，培根，煎蛋像颗太阳，他看到后眼眶迅速热了，没吃过。用手吃到一半才想起来瓷盘旁边的刀叉，遂用餐巾擦起手来，擦到一半才明白也许这是用来擦嘴的，不适应地把那块帕子折好了垫在餐具底下，就像是曾经把自己垫在每一位赌客的身体下面，又想起今后会在谁身下承欢。貌似窘迫，实际是羞赧了。

他没有鞋，赤脚踩进泥泞后花园，在这之前被房子绕迷路，没有看见王子异。玫瑰花植在土里，土被青石砖拢住，青石砖上有水痕，水浸着他的脚，玫瑰香味很潮湿，停留在王子异吃烟的嘴唇上。没能看到，王子异就站在他身后，看着他伸着舌头一点一点把花瓣上甜腥的露水舔走，足弓白得像月亮，脚跟泛起水光潋滟的粉。后来王子异说那粉是小猪的肚皮，而听蔡徐坤说是水彩的晕染，便知道他有美术上的天赋，找老师到家里来教。然而自己没有写作上的天赋，也不好再说什么。

蔡徐坤一张犊羊的脸转过来，晚香玉的白，一尘不染，耳朵像玫瑰，映得脸上一点小痣也像一枝玫瑰。两只光裸的脚都想往后藏，好险没有把自己绊倒了，如此笨拙。王子异想，但却没有说，很温柔地把话咽回去，接着讲不相干的事情。

换洗的内衣之类都替你买好了，衣服暂且穿我的，怕我买了不好看的你会不喜欢。蔡徐坤没觉得自己光着屁股是一件错事，常常展示在人前的部位露出来也不觉得有什么要紧，正如人常处于月亮阴面，也不觉得是背暗。终究答应了，想起别人赢了父亲的钱总是说一声谢谢，于是也说谢谢。

蔡徐坤掀起衣服下摆照着镜子看内裤，屁股上的肉被三角边缘挤出来，白花花的，手指沿着缝隙插进去，动作像性交。王子异站在他身后看，蔡徐坤，肉体上的合法妓女，精神上的混乱洛丽塔，和底裤进行一场性交，就是最颠覆的文学。

那天他们接吻了，王子异搂着蔡徐坤的腰，吻他的时候需要低一点头，两个人的鼻子会蹭在一起，呼吸都粘连了。蔡徐坤在这事上显得很生疏，可即便被吻得喘不过气，嗅得到王子异身上玫瑰烟味，也不会觉得怕。他把性事当作家常，安静，美丽，温和，被王子异察觉到，可王子异却不想要，所以停下来，蔡徐坤被抛到云层上，又缓慢坠落，此刻正在一个下坠的过程。灯仿佛水鸟羽毛，光恰似水。

那天晚上蔡徐坤第一次尝到情欲。他躲在被子里偷偷自渎了，在一个冰冷发烫的梦境里王子异插入他，眼神温柔含水，看着他仿佛在看一只笨拙小狗。性器深深陷进被褥里，像他深深陷入王子异怀里的样子，腿心濡湿了，他不知道，原来性爱可以是这种感觉吗？粘稠又甜，如同吞一颗融化糖果。

至于蔡徐坤陷入爱情应该不是那一晚，而是之后无数个白日或夜晚，王子异给他读马尔克斯。原来王子异读马尔克斯真的让他感到荒芜，爱听的不是荒芜，不是马尔克斯，是王子异。后来蔡徐坤伸着手去够高处的马尔克斯，衣衫下摆被手臂牵起来，露出好一节坦白的腰腹，像是电子文档下面未填写的空白，王子异想，于是把玫瑰烟掐灭在手里，烧伤落在手心，可烧却在别处。蔡徐坤无意识地说，无论你读什么我都觉得真好看。沉默把光吞了，沉默如水。王子异半开玩笑：那我岂不是做成了慈善家。快乐地笑起来，沉默是子异再接着念马尔克斯的下一章节。

朱正廷到的时候王子异说正正，拜托你了。其实不需要他拜托，朱正廷很喜欢蔡徐坤，甚至是超脱师生感情的喜欢，他太聪慧。一次上课时间朱正廷状似随口提起王子异，又说这个人呆钝，恐怕相处起来叫人觉得辛苦。蔡徐坤握着画笔的手欢欣地笑了，画的水面亦有一种粼粼之意。

蔡徐坤刚与王子异相熟时，倒水时候不小心烫了自己的手，当即讲了一句脏话出来，也没觉得不妥——在那种地方待得久了，骂人的字眼似乎是种日用品。抬起头来才知道王子异在用冷冰冰的眉眼拍打自己。他说：小坤，你打扰到我的文明了。顿时只知道抱歉，又觉得似乎永远融入不了，后来王子异替他涂膏时讲了许多什么可以说、什么不能说、什么最好别说之类的话，最后说蔡徐坤垂下来的衣摆像是耷着的尾巴。把我想得好笨拙，蔡徐坤心想，脸上又露出那种惹人怜爱的神色来。

朱正廷听着，笑了，嘴角又慢慢坠下来。噢，也许我不应该来打扰他们两个的。其实王子异在作家这条路上并不成功，甚至不比作为插画家的他。《海》的插画是找他做的，初版印了几千本，最后在仓库积灰，如果不是靠家里撑着，他不会安心写书到现在。你父亲赌博欠了他家里的钱，你不会不知道。

蔡徐坤不声响了，晚上一个人画画。王子异总是在外面抽烟，衔着烟走路，看下去，脸前烟火摇荡，就像是在追逐一只萤火虫。他总是吃保健品，偶尔掺杂胃药，小胶囊挤出铝箔包装的声音仿佛玻璃缸里的金鱼吃饲料，他不是不知道。外面天黑得很彻底，路灯由远及近点起来，流利得如同一首从小背熟的唐诗。王子异问他为什么不开灯，室内灯被拧开，光恰似水。

王子异感受到腿上沉重，蔡徐坤把脸埋进王子异两腿中间，在他的阴影里吐息，带着热意。把小坤的脸捧起来吻他，果然湿漉漉的，泪水沉默，用他最爱慕的好看譬喻爱慕他，蔡徐坤第一次仇恨文学上的好心。后来蔡徐坤用濡湿的洞眼顶弄他的性欲，要把裤子解开接纳他进来，小坤，不要。王子异哑着嗓子，看蔡徐坤蝴蝶起落的眼睑，那颗痣好细小，像是蚌壳里含着的一粒沙子。

可是我想给你。他太委屈了，声音都软下来。后来他坐在王子异身上把他吃下去，后背贴着前胸，王子异躺着摇起来竟然像是婴儿床。王子异借着月光一点一点看蔡徐坤身体，白得像荔枝糖，白得像毒品，两瓣嘴唇抿起来，姿态像鸟衔花，声音像鸟啼春。晚香玉无声开花，蔡徐坤哭了，王子异替他抹掉泪水。

我一生只写好你一本书就可以了。

月亮很晴好。马尔克斯被安置。生活总是荒芜。我能写的只有玻璃桌上的茶盘，扶手椅里的凉被，马克杯里的咖啡渣，杯沿两侧嘴唇形状的咖啡渍。我可以写你坐在画板前涂涂抹抹的样子，把永远填不满的稿子写满，我适合做慈善家，一生只写你一本书。光恰似水。

Fin.


End file.
